mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Sollux Captor
Sollux Captor, also known by his Trollian handle, , is one of the Trolls. His associated zodiac sign is Gemini (♊) and he has two horns on each side of his head. When typing, he doubles all of his 'i's (as a probable reference to the appearance of the Gemini sign), as well as replacing 's' with '2' and 'to' and 'too' with 'two'. This is meant to convey that he speaks with a bit of a lisp, possibly a reference to the programming language LISP. This duality theme may also be a reference to Binary code, because of his talent at programming. Alternatively, his comfort with binary and his themes of duality probably link directly to the fact that his symbol is Gemini, the sign of the Twins. Everything he has or does relates to duality, especially his personality. Additionally, he often will combine two sentences into a single line, but with no punctuation apart from a single period at the very end. Starting on , he begins using apostrophes as well. Occasionally, he ends sentences with an all-caps "FUCK", but not to the extent of a typing quirk. However, his teeth are later knocked out, and he begins to talk like Aradia (0s replacing Os) due to losing his lisp. He also has a very strong psychic ability. Sollux rather transparently divides into "sol-lux", the Latin words for "sun" and "light", respectively. In addition, if you switch the S and P in his name it becomes "Pollux Castor." Pollux and Castor are the two brightest stars in the constellation of Gemini. It is also worth noting that Pollux is a red giant, while Castor is bluish white, complementing the red/blue duality theme. Castor and Pollux were famous mythological twins, which is where Gemini - Latin for "twins" - gets its name. Pollux and Castor were also the names of two characters in the movie Face/Off, a Nicolas Cage flick that came out the same year as Con Air and one that John Egbert has a poster of in his room. His username, , reflects '''two '''meanings. The first is the fact that he will die twice (due to his Dream Selves on both Derse and Prospit), and the second being the end of the two universes. He was on the Blue Team. Biography Sollux lives in a large city filled with skyscrapers known as "communal hive stems". This is probably the Alternian equivalent of an apartment building. He is a well-known hacker, and has a lot of experience with computer programs and programming. Sollux is a master of Apiculture Networks, using bees and their hive as a computer. He also is a high-level psionic, which gives him the power of telekinesis, and makes a Strife Deck utterly redundant. His weapon of choice for the time being appears to be the throwing-star. His Lusus is a two-headed Bicyclops; one head possesses a blue eye while the other one is red. Sollux hears voices of the imminently deceased that warn him of the annihilation of Alternia. He believes that the trolls are all going to die. It turns out that he is apparently included dream selves in this (which is supported by his prediction that he would die twice). He also claims that he is before dying. This may have been part of the prophecy, or just an assumption he made since all prophets are destined to go blind. Either way, he does indeed lose his sight as a result of a duel with Eridan. During her goodbye to him, Aradia claims she thinks Sollux will be okay with his blindness. Hivebent Sollux, working alongside Aradia, is the one who introduces Sgrub to the Trolls' session and creates two teams of six with the twelve Trolls using the data Aradia salvaged from the ruins. He makes himself the leader of the Blue Team and Terezi the leader of the Red Team (to which Karkat takes great offense). He gives Karkat the Mobius Double Reacharound Virus, which blows up Karkat's computer when he runs it in a fit of rage. The two of them believe the virus to have caused the deaths of all the lusii. Sollux is the also last troll to enter The Medium. When he wakes up from a 'much-needed' nap induced by Aradia, he realizes he has inadvertently eaten some mind honey, causing his eyes to emit gigantic blasts of red and blue psychic energy, vaporizing his lusus as well as destroying a part of his hive complex. It's worth noting that the narration implicitly notes that by the time he wakes up all other trolls are in the Medium, which is false- Feferi had not yet entered at that point, as she was waiting on Sollux. Sollux has two dream selves: one on Derse, and one on Prospit. He is the only character to have more than one. His possession of two dream selves allows him to keep a version of himself alive, even if he were to hypothetically die twice. Sollux is indeed gruesomely killed by the Vast Glub, a galaxy-wide psychic shock wave emitted by Gl'bgolyb, Feferi's Lusus. Gl'bgolyb dies right as Karkat tries to get Sollux into the Medium, and Karkat fails to get him in before Sollux is affected. Before his death, he attempted to contact Karkat one last time, but ended up just typing about how much pain he was in. Karkat assumed he was just being an idiot and ignored him, but when he saw Sollux dead he immediately felt guilty and began to sob uncontrollably. When Sollux died, Feferi awakens his Dersite dream self by kissing his dead body. Sollux uses the opportunity to return to his hive, now in the Land of Brains and Fire, where he joins forces with Feferi. His Prospitian dream self wakes up when Aradia forces him to sleep. His exile is Clubs Deuce, although Sollux unfortunately destroyed his terminal with psychic energy soon after being contacted, believing it to be another of the voices in his head. Post Hivebent Sollux does not participate in Karkat's plan to troll the kids as he believes they are all doomed anyway. He does help decipher the code for the rocket pack, but only because Terezi asked him to. He maintains the trolls' computers and their Trollian accounts, opening the viewport option when asked. He has a brief conversation with Aradia before her robotic body explodes. Afterwards he spends most of his time with Feferi, "glubbing" about his feelings, until his dramatic rematch with Eridan, in which he is "blinded by science." His unconscious body is dragged around by Karkat, to protect him from the various killers on the loose, sending them both tumbling down a flight of stairs and knocking out Sollux's teeth. When he awakens, he finds himself in unusually good spirits, having lost the voices of doom in his head along with his eyes, and his hated lisp along with teeth. He replaces his own typing quirk with Aradia's, symbolizing his new, more balanced, personality. He contacts Terezi for advice on the blind lifestyle. And lastly he begins to wear Feferi's glasses, but stopped wearing them when he returned with Aradia, as a half-ghost. When the creation of the Green sun hits the Trolls' incipisphere, Sollux uses his powers to pilot the meteor towards the Sun, away from Jack Noir. He overexerts himself, however, and dies when the meteor reaches the Sun, where his half-ghost is waiting with Aradia, Rose, and Dave. He chooses to stay behind with Aradia, as he is capable of leaving his dream bubble and flying around with her. Seeing as Jack Noir was preoccupied with the fully-prototyped Peregrine Mendicant, it is probable Sollux is still half-alive and with Aradia near the Green Sun in the Furthest Ring. Personality Sollux seems introverted, reluctant to talk to Kanaya, and is the last troll to talk to the kids, as he saw it as juvenile. More evidence of this introversion is his shame at having once had an extremely immature argument with Karkat, which they both chose to delete from their chat logs out of embarrassment. Sollux is said to have bipolar disorder: getting mood swings to the point of sending the player away before naming him just to change his mind after the scene switched. He is also self-deprecating and beats himself up about little things such as how he doesn't think he is good enough as a hacker even when he is apeshit bananas at computers. Because of his zodiac sign of Gemini, he has a penchant for bifurcation and duality, often splitting things into red and blue. In keeping with his zodiac theme, his appearance emphasizes duality. He has two sets of horns instead of one, glasses with hetero-chromatic lenses, and two mismatched shoes. In addition, the trolls' and kids' Universes are seen in his shades. Strangely enough, his actual eyes seem to be the same color as his glasses, and he is gifted with "vision twofold," the ability to see the future and the present. According to Terezi, he had some very insulting remarks prepared for John for being unable to hack the PCHOOOOO Rocket code, merely because it's ambiguous to undo a complex binary OR operation on three codes. If any of you humans reading this can't do that either without merely using brute force, it's probably because you are not a psionic superhacker and deserve both the insults and the self-deprecation more than him. After losing his eyes and teeth, changing his typing quirk, and getting blood over his Gemini symbol, it seems like he has decided to abandon his duality theme. He also seems generally calmer and happier than he was previously. Aradia convinces him to get over his hostility towards the kids, and he seems to follow what she said. He seems to have normal conversation along with Rose and Dave. Relationships His best friend seems to be Karkat, with whom he shares a friendly rivalry. Sollux refers to Karkat as KK, the two k's in his name triggering his love of duality. He has two potential redromantic interests: Aradia and Feferi. They are the only two troll girls who have double-letter nicknames: AA and CC as abbreviated in Trollian, and aa and ff as spoken by him. Vriska Serket teased Aradia about Sollux being her boyfriend, but both Aradia and Sollux have never said anything specific about what sort of friendship they have. Vriska lured Aradia out to a mind-controlled Sollux (unsurprisingly, he's only vulnerable to her control half of the time, which is still long enough), and forced him to kill Aradia with mind honey. Nepeta's pre-Sgrub shipping wall has Aradia and Sollux marked as possible moirails, with matespritship crossed out. Aradiabot chose to spend her last moments offering reassurance about the future, apologizing to him for not talking since becoming Equius's kismesis, and hugging him. After her "death", he was apparently depressed about it and shared his feelings about Aradia openly with Feferi in the Horn Pile. Since reviving as god tier, Aradia and Sollux have continued as before with their conversations about everyone's fates, except with the sunnier changes to their dispositions. Also, he has indicated he wants to try and revive their relationship, since both Feferi and Equius have since passed away. Feferi seems likely to have tender feelings for him - spending one's last moments saving someone else's life does endear you to a person. They are seen shipped as matesprits on a later incarnation of Nepeta's shipping wall, and have spent a great deal of time together in the horn pile discussing feelings, among other things. One of Karkat's implies that Sollux is at least starting to use her fishy puns, sometimes replacing 'fuck' and 'fucking' with 'glub' and 'glubbing', respectively. Feferi implies that they (Sollux and Feferi) are in a quadrant when Eridan tries to start a kismesissitude with a completely uninterested Sollux. This could push Feferi to auspisticize between him and Sollux, which could pull Feferi and Sollux out of their quadrant, though nobody specifies which quadrant they are in. Kanaya is seen spending time with Sollux in The Veil as well. Kanaya alluded to them having a friendship similar to that of Dave and Rose, and she has been shown leading him by the arm due to his current blindness. He is friends with Terezi, and initially chose her as the leader of the red team, since he respects her abilities. When Sollux went blind, he talked with Terezi about it, and asked if she had any tips. He doesn't seem to like Vriska very much, having been somewhat hostile towards her in Alterniabound, which is to be expected, seeing what she made him do to Aradia. He and Vriska have rather a rival relationship, as he is seen being rather rude to her a few times. Lusus/Kernelsprite Sollux's Lusus is a massive two-headed, horned giant called a Bicyclops. It has one eye on each head, one red and one blue, fitting with Sollux's red/blue theme, and a barely visible mouth below each eye. It eats mind honey, harvested from Sollux's beehouse mainframes, to 'keep it from being an idiot all the time'. Sollux chains him to the roof of his communal hive stem (the troll equivalent of an apartment building). It has been killed by the catastrophic release of Sollux's psionic energy that demolished the upper levels of his hive, as a result of inadvertently consuming mind honey. Later, a Bicyclops-prototyped kernelsprite is seen staring, dumbfounded, at Sollux's bloody corpse. Trivia *Sollux's ancestor, the Helmsman, is not dead at the start of Hivebent. This is a characteristic he shares with Aradia Megido and Feferi Peixes. **Coincidentally, these are the two trolls that Sollux has red feelings for. **Sollux's shoes, and eyes, have both swapped the sides of their colours at various points in the story (Not flip-wise, actually swapped): His shoes are shown with the colours swapped when Sollux arrives at the asteroid, along with Aradia, Dave, and Rose. And his eyes are shown swapped in S Kanaya: Return to the Core when he starts to battle Eridan. *Sollux has many quirks related to the Tumor. His eyes were red and blue, the colors of the two universes inhabited by the kids and trolls respectively. After going blind, his eyes turn white and black, like his shoes, both corresponding to the outer coating of the Tumor. His pesterchum handle is twinArmageddons, which can be seen as a reference to the destruction of both the kids' and the troll's universe, activating the Tumor. This also ties into his title as the Mage of Doom. *It should be worth note that Sollux has had (possible?) relationships from both ends of the hemospectrum. Aradia and Feferi both, possibly fitting with the duality theme. *Sollux's exile is Clubs Deuce, whose name is slang for "two".. *He is the fourth troll introduced in the series. This could possibly be connected to his duality theme (2+2 or 2*2 or 2^2 = 4). *Sollux's two eyes are colored blue and red, while his blood is yellow. These comprise the three primary colors in pigmentation (although not in light). *In response to a question about whether any characters' names are shortened versions (e.g. Dave compared to David), Hussie that all of the characters' names are their full names, apart from Sollux, whose name he "confirmed" to be Solluxander, as suggested in the question. While it seems likely that he wasn't being serious, if it were canon, Sollux would notably be the only troll to break the six letter naming pattern for trolls. *Killing him don't bring back your damn honey. Category:Protagonists/Allies Category:Homestuck Protagonists/Allies Category:Homestuck Trolls